Avengers maze of ways
by BLACKravenkat
Summary: Allies and rivals will have to put aside some grudges before the dust clears
1. Chapter 1

In the Later part of a frosty October, A dark haired figured sat by a tree alone, in the park ,he could hear the music from a condo the '99 red balloons ' song sighing he closed his eyes .

" Get back here you , Wretch !"

he startled opening his tired eyes ,seeing the burly men attacking the woman . " Joe , get her mouth don't let her squeal!"

The second man held a hand do "you hear some , Mack ?"

"We have enough trouble with this no girl already with out ghosties Joe!"

Joe didn't see the hand that shoved his head against a tree knocking him out "I'd let her go now , Mr ."

the woman tried to kick her captor but failed . The disgusting brute sneered "Can't do that to me if you come closer , I'll just shoot her head off , The figure shook his, head "I didn't want to do this but i know Mack what you're afraid of -" the air turned "you're afraid of the _fire of hell!"_ instantly the area around them seemed to catch fire and the young man looked terrifyingly like a demon "_Go _!"

the mans hold loosened and his intended victim ran into the night screaming "Mutant !"

The flames suddenly went out " There now you should stop ."

Mack had enough of scary stuff, he thought " If you're a Demon we'll , we'll got to hell _both of us_!" and shot dementedly only hitting the target twice then he to ran screaming into the night .

As the dark haired youth fell to the ground he heard the running and smiled bitterly ,to get shot on a beautiful night like this ,a pity that he, Trauma couldn't see his family again .

Just at the darkness closed in he heard the lines of the song '-And here is a red balloon , i think of you and let it go -."

By the time the Sirens were heard his heart had stopped .

**Authors note: There I hope you like it even if you don't review please and I'll try to do more **


	2. Waking fears

The place was freezing cold when he awoke but also sore and dizzy like he... Oh , _you idiot Terry you died again? _

He started to kick at the container even with his legs still as weak as they were till made a loud sound ,

Hillary Nun, had just got down to her nicely run morgue , she nodded to her autopsy tech Harry who was already working , shrugging on a sweater so she could deal with any relatives ,police that came with the customers , when suddenly a large bang emitted from just behind her startling into nearly dropping her coffee "Oh, I told Ellison that the secondary freezers were acting funny !Now somebody give me a hand cause we better not have any accidents with these, five of the body's came in from the cops !" Hurriedly she started to open the nearest one that's occupied ,a young woman while Harry opened the next one to her right .

He jumped back , "Holy shit , he moved !"

"Stop kidding around it's not Halloween yet Harry Daniels ."

A voice that she didn't know spoke "Miss , hes not joking this time ." she turned to see the body ,a dark haired young man who had not been identified ,sitting up and rubbing his head . "where am I ?"

He looks around nervously, the man who opened it was praying the woman just looked shocked seeing him move "Where?" can you hear me ?"

the Woman seem to recover slightly ,from the shock "Oh ah , you're in the Eastern Valley morgue just by Belmont street ,New York ." then turning to the man making cross gestures and muttering something "Harry, you're probably just making him more nervous .Would you call the number please, the that Janet girl gave us for -odd cases like this ."

Harry relaxed with relief "Yeah , let then darn super-heroes deal with this -." his fear finished the sentence for Terry '–_**perversion of sin' **_

"Look just give me my clothing let me leave please ." he tried to plead but the lady shushed him "You are going nowhere young man you were stabbed and that should have-were dead so you are staying in here." as she pushed him into the office like room. "I'all get you some clothes . Realizing he was still in just a sheet she blushed i think I've got some from the Salvation Army drive."

Out of suspicion she checked the rest of the corpses, and he was thankfully the only one moving.

Hillary was about to pick up the phone to call, when it her that she missed something very important She nervously turned around " Whats, your name? , if you can remember that is ."

**( authors note ; okay did you guess who the character is now ?)**


End file.
